Confederate Defence Force
The Confederate Defence Force, commonly referred to as the CDF was the overarching military body charged with the defense of the Black Star Confederacy. CDF uniforms were black (Navy) or grey (Army). History After the Confederate Civil War, the Black Star Confederacy reorganized the military might of the Confederacy into a single, unified command structure, the Confederate Defence Force. Starships, starfighters and soldiers all served under the Supreme Commander. While the Defense Force was organized into Command, Intelligence, Technology and Training sections, the Defence Fleet served as its primary action body, and was led directly by the Supreme Commander, Cosimo. Many also referred to the Defence Fleet as the Confederate Navy. Facilities and Shipyards Note: these facilities are of widely varying sizes. Black Star Military Academy: The most prestigious of the military academies was located on Fuller. Decuu Arms: The Decuu Arms facilities on Decuu constituted the largest ground manufacturing complex in the BSC, churning out all types of vehicles and weapons. Idarian Royal Military Academy: The second most prestigious military academy, it was located on Ida II. Killian Yards: The Killian shipyards at Killian were the largest orbital shipyards in the Confederacy, and among the largest in the Unknown Regions. It produced anything from star destroyer-type vessels to starfighters. Miral Yards: A small shipyard complex in a classified location, the Miral yards was a high-tech complex. All Armageddon-class Super Star Destroyers were built here, as were several other classified or specialized projects. Setvan Yards: All slips from the old Reznor yards were transported to Setvan after the Durgasi Conflict, and was used to set up the Setvan Yards. After years of construction, they were finally ready in early 17 ABY. Departments *Armed Forces Command **Confederate Defence Fleet ***First Sector Fleet ***Second Sector Fleet ***Third Sector Fleet ***Fourth Sector Fleet ***Confederate Reserve Fleet ****Battle Group Impregnable **Confederate Marines **Military Intelligence ***Asset Tracking Office ***Special Operations Brigade *Training Section *Technology Section *Confederate Army Troopers *Confederate Special Forces **Republican Guard Navy Capital ships *Armageddon-class Super Star Destroyer *Apocalypse-class Command Ship *Dragon-class Battlecruiser *Dread-class Battleship *Praxeum-class Strike Cruiser *Imperator-class Carrier *Ke'rath-class Cruiser *Warlock-class Missile Cruiser *Warlord-class Light Cruiser *Iron Duke-class Destroyer *Wraith-class Cruiser *Repulse-class Frigate *Predator-class Interdictor Frigate *Aksum-class Corvette *Ar'gul-class Cruiser *Warhound-class Corvette *Freedom-class Scout Corvette Starfighters *Thor Space Superiority Fighter *Tyr Heavy Space Fighter *Loki Interceptor *Marauder Assault Fighter *Spectre-II Stealth Fighter *Trenner Bomber *Intruder Assault Boat *''Manta Ray'' Fighter/Bomber *Heimdal System Patrol Fighter *Prowler-class Interceptor *Ra-class Scout Fighter Support craft *Ravager-class Military Transport *Frey-class Assault Shuttle *Larraman-class Medical Ship *Mechan-class Fleet Tender *Thorn-class Landing Barge *Trooper-class Transport *Centurion-class Shuttle *Sentinel-class Shuttle Famous Vessels *''Baptism of Darkness'' (destroyed) *''Divine Execution'' (decommissioned) *''Pallida Mors'' *''Poltergeist'' *''Ranger'' Famous Units *Avenger Squadron *Black Flight *Black Squadron *Black Talon Squadron *Dark Knights Squadron *Nightstalker Squadron *Serpent Squadron *Spirit Squadron *White Knights Squadron Navy Personnel Navy Crew Specifications There were two different training programs available to prospective members of the Navy. The first, for Enlisted, took nine months. The first three months were spent one of several training facilities, followed by four months of provisional crew duty onboard a naval vessel, with the program ending with two months of specialized training at a training facility, followed by final exams.If the cadet graduated, he or she would receive the rank of Crewman, with the chance to rise to Warrant Officer First Class during his career. During training, the cadet would retain the rank of Crewman Recruit. The Officer Cadet Program took 2 years. The first nine months was similar to the Enlisted program. After completing that program, the Officer Cadets then spent an additional fifteen months in training, divided into six months at one of several Military Academies, followed by eight months of provisional crew duty onboard a naval vessel, and ending with one month of specialized training, followed by final exams. After graduating, the cadet would receive a promotion to Ensign. During training, the cadet would retain the rank of Officer Cadet. Additional courses existed for enlisted and officers, who wanted to advance their careers. The standard naval sidearm was the AT-1 or AT-2 blaster pistols. Heavier weapons, such as the Security Blaster Carbine, were kept in onboard lockers. Navy dress uniforms were white. Marine Specifications The Confederate Marines were handpicked among navy personnel for further training. They went through a six-month programme, which included physical conditioning, basic and advanced combat training, small-unit tactics, advanced technical competency and how to best use of the Mark IV power armour. After completing the course, they were assigned to ships as security personnel under the command of the Chief Tactical Officer. The standard marine weaponry consisted of an AT-2 blaster pistol, an E-11 blaster rifle, and thermal detonators. Army Vehicles Walkers *Guardian Scout Walker *Black Star Heavy Walker *Millard Assault Walker Armoured Vehicles *Mark 5 Medium Tank *Mark 12 Heavy Crawler *Reaver APC Reconnaissance Vehicles *Ja-Su Airjeep *Quad Scout Car Artillery *Devastator Mobile Artillery Piece *K-30 Recoilless Field Gun Army Personnel Army Troopers Infantry, armoured, artillery and engineering troops underwent a gruelling six-month training programme. This programme included discipline, physical conditioning, basic combat training, small-unit tactics, basic technical competency and station-specific training. Those who passed were then either deployed to whatever units were in need at the moment, though the Armed Forces Command made it a point not to assign troopers to their home planet, or selected for one of the special operations units. The standard infantry weapons were the AT-1 or AT-2 blaster pistol, and the BR7-A3 blaster rifle. The Army used a variety of grenades that could be thrown by hand or loaded into a underslun grenade launcher attachment for a rifle. The more common grenades included fragmentation, thermal detonators, incendiary, and EMP. All Confederate weaponry was protected against EMP. Army dress uniforms were white. Confederate Special Forces Handpicked from standard army personnel, the Confederate Commandos were trained especially for counter-insurgency missions, siege breaking, and sabotage. They were armed with a variety of weaponry and a variant of the Mark IV Power Armour enhanced with reflec. Special Operations Brigade Handpicked from among the Confederate Special Forces, members of the Special Operations Brigade were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular soldiers. Covert infiltration, sabotage, foreign unit training, and assassinations were standard tasks for the SOB trooper. The standard SOB weaponry consisted of a blaster pistol, an E-11 blaster rifle, and a variety of grenades, although they were proficient using other weaponry. Republican Guard The Republican Guard were elite members of the Confederate Special Forces, tasked with guarding the Imperial Family, the President, the Prime Minister, and other important personalities. They had received extensive training in ranged combat and melee, and were among the best soldiers in the galaxy. They wore black and golden heavy armour, and were armed with E-11 blaster rifles. Category:Black Star Confederacy